Zelda’s Lucky Day
by Ritalyn
Summary: Part of my Halloween Specials it tells the story of what happened on one Halloween to our lovely princess Zelda...


**Heeeerrowwww!!! Now my fellow readers, I have a few announcements to do but I will simply leave some of them for the end for now enjoy the reading!**

**PS: Adri here doesn't own any of the characters of Zelda eliminating that small looking servant I included**

**_For now enjoy my Halloween Special from The Legend of Zelda_**

* * *

**Zelda's Lucky Day

* * *

  
**

"No, no, no! You're doing it all wrong!" I saw Impa cursing all around the ballroom.

She was doing a great job at making a mess, made me kind of proud of knowing I'm not the only one who can do such a great mess. She was running around from corner to corner yelling at the workers who had sincerely done noting to her, while I sat back and watched. It seemed like a preparation of those theater movies only that this one was real.

"You! Don't fan Zelda that much." The mad silver headed yelled at my servant, making her stop fanning me. "I didn't _say_ to stop fanning!" Her loud voice made my servant swing her fan faster and nearly hitting my polished crown.

I looked around; this was truly becoming a great hazard when I was ordered not to give orders! Is that even legal? I don't know but it was sure taking its toll on me making me go for some refined wine. Hadn't it been for the Sheikah ordering around turning her back on me, I knew that I wouldn't have survived falling into the sweet taste of my favorite pink wine.

In other terms it seemed like a sweet thing to be quiet all day. Made me feel inutile but it wasn't that bad, not as if I wasn't talking in my head and all that. No, never I'll remain sane till I see Link. It's just that he's so dreamy! I've been after him for years and this year, on this ball I will get him to propose to me like in my dreams. He's just so perfect in every sense, but still no wonder so many girls come to the ball. They are trying to take my man away, I'm the princess I should have him no mater what...

"Zelda, Zelda. God damn it Zelda wake up!" I woke up from my span of short attention to find Impa glaring at me. "You need to get prepared for the ball _and_ prepare your speech. That means no speech of declaring your love to our guest of honor."

"Oh, why! It's not fair, I love him!" I screamed out in protest.

"You know he's not in to you Zelda, plus he's coming with his partner."

"What! A partner? Since when?" I asked, not being able to digest the news from my best friend and helper.

"He told me to promise not to tell anyone, please forgive me princess." The dedicated Impa looked away from my frightening stare.

"If that's how it's going to be then I'm going to do my make up." I told her trying my best to put some bad thoughts in her conscience, damn it seem not to be working.

At seeing no response or really any short of conscience from the woman before me I gave up. Surely wasting my thoughts wasn't going to help in this case and I walked away from the ballroom (more like ran). However that didn't stop me from trying one last time and pout at her, I am sure I must look ridiculous doing this.

The day passed fairly quickly and I pretty much didn't enjoy it thinking about the famous Link. He's just so dreamy, that is after he became a celebrity since I would never be like this after any men. He had saved me and I was happy for it but he wasn't as perfect as the movies he has done. Too much makeup but that didn't stop him from being so beautiful and perfect for me.

Doing the last touches of my dark pink dress, I looked in the mirror laughing. There is no way in the world he would stop staring at me in this. It is perfection made to my size, the only problem I have is who in the world his partner is. Could be Malon but she isn't the type of girl for dances, Saria ditched him last time, the Gerundo will surely go with themselves (what a weird group) and Princess Ruto is a fish.

Seeing that it was impossible for him to go with another female that would be up to his posture I calmed down. His partner must be for sure another celebrity, which wouldn't be so bad seeing that I have never met one before, aside of him. I giggled lightly at the thought but stopped as soon as it came. From the corner of my eyes I noticed a certain silver headed talking on a black and small black object.

"Impa, what is that?" I asked her pushing my posture as princess whenever I felt like it.

"Oh, umm it's the new blackberry that came out." She answered nervously.

"The why are you talking to it and not eating it?" I asked once more curious as to what that alien thing was.

"This is for the guards to communicate around with me." She said quickly... a little too quickly.

Shrugging it off, I continued my stroll to the ballroom. Most of the guest had started to arrive and I had to go and do the speeches that someone had to write for me. I wasn't looking up to getting early in the ballroom since knowing Link he is going to be late, like always. It never fails for him to go out _'save'_ the world and then come back late to everything he does.

I stood up from my chair once the ballroom was filled with people dressed in corpses and all the monsters that appear in our dreams. I was up there petrified with a worn out piece of paper. Somehow it took me some time to actually even smile at the public but I believe that if I stayed without smiling it would have been better for the mood.

Ignoring my contradictory thoughts I started reading the really bad hand writing that is really similar to the author of those stories. _"Welcome everyone and please note that this is a ball not a rave party, so please don't go around groping each other..."_

I continued reading till the end, never processing what was written in that piece of paper. Once I finished and looked up everyone was staring at me with their mouth wide open. One of them looked at me intently as if wanting to speak or question something. Out from the corner of my eye was the small black haired servant that had written this, she was laughing madly and pointing a finger at me.

"My lady," One of the top knights came to my side and started to whisper. "Is it true that you shit gold when you are bored?"

"What!" I felt highly insulted and the laughter from that servant wasn't helping me at all.

"That's what you just said in the speech." I went white as the sheet of paper.

"Who is that servant?" I told him signaling to the small black haired girl.

"Oh that's Adri, she's a sweetheart. She gave me part in her story." I couldn't help but glare at him, how come such moronic people enter this castle is out of my knowledge.

"I'm going to have a little chat with her, enjoy." I said as I walked out towards the now quiet servant.

"What can I help you with, Princess?" The calm servant asked me.

"What the hell you wrote in that paper!" I was mad but tried my best to keep my voice slightly above a whisper.

"Oh, there? I just wrote how wonderful you were... yea that's what I did." The now nervous servant said. "Oh my God! Is that Link over there?"

"Where?" As fast as I could I looked to where she was pointing, there was noting that could even resemble him there.

When I turned over I ended up looking at the empty space that the servant called Adri used to occupy. She was nowhere near sight and that frustrated me, until I looked to the other side of the room in which she stood giving out flyers. Seeing that the distance from me and her was too great, I gave up on even trying to follow her around and proceeded to look for my favorite servant.

I kept walking around doing my best to pass down unnoticed and ignoring any request to dance. After some good amount of time my efforts paid off and there in the middle of the corridor stood the silver headed. She was seemingly talking to someone and was showing that person the weird black thing she had earlier today. I moved in closer to listen to the conversation and gasped at the new and unknown language I was hearing.

"See told you I got the new blackberry." I saw Impa showing the person once more the black square thingy she had.

"Bah I got the Iphone yesterday and its awesome." The seemingly male told her.

"Well with your riches I wouldn't doubt it." Impa told him while teasing the person lightly.

"Please, you know Zelda is richer than me. I still wonder why she hasn't given me her phone number." I gagged lightly that was Link, but I didn't understand anything he was telling Impa, this must be a conspiracy against me.

"You know we cannot allow her to have one." Impa shushed him with those words. "Not that she knows that outside of Hyrule there is technological progress."

"But why?" He asked her once more.

"She's simply oblivious of all this and she's right in that corner spying on us. That is if you want to talk to her." Impa said looking directly at me over her shoulder.

The man of my dreams walked up to me, he was dressed as normal. Giving me his hand to help me up, I finally noticed some makeup adorning his face. Some cute cat whiskers and ears were around his handsome and well groomed face. However, my interest in him faltered when I noticed him holding back some laughter. He better not be laughing at my huge nose! Oh yeah he is, now I'm totally pissed Impa told me the makeup looked great on me.

"Don't you dare laugh at face!" I commanded roughly but it failed miserably when he let out all of his hidden laughter.

"Oh don't worry Zelda I'm laughing at your face." He smirked once more, while still being lunched over.

**

* * *

The End or FIN (whichever ya' like best)**

**Now on to the announcements!!!  
For all of those who are readers from my story The Timeless Shadow, I want to ask for forgiveness since i've lost all contact with writing it. But good news is that I'm going to start once more and proably by the end of this week I will have chapter 06 done**

**Second - sorry for I couldn't post a chapter on my b-day my comp died the day before and I just got it back yesterday, dammed laptop didn't had internet **

**Laters all and check out for the rest of my Halloween Specials!**

_**Adri**_


End file.
